


Shot Through the Heart

by Mindblowingbrunette



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Canon, Boys In Love, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 02, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette
Summary: In the Season 2 finale, Elliot nearly gets shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble/fix it, because I can’t wait until Season 3 for some Tyrelliot action. 
> 
> No Mr Robot in this, I feel like he abandons Elliot when Tyrell is around because Elliot is his true self with Tyrell.
> 
> Also trying to distract myself from writing Marvey.
> 
> Hope you like it.

 

_Why?  Why is he walking towards Tyrell, who is holding a gun, pointed right at him?  He knows Tyrell, he loves Tyrell, Tyrell won't kill him, he's sure of that, isn't he?  How do I make him listen?  I don't want to do this anymore.  I don't want to hurt people, kill people.  He locks eyes with Tyrell.  Those beautiful, intense, damp eyes.  Hang on, why is he crying?_

"Why are you crying?" He hears himself ask.

"I **love** you, Elliot.  I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me.", Tyrell shouts, voice breaking as he starts to sob.

_He loves me?_

"Tyrell, I don't want to do this anymore, it feels wrong.", He reasons.

" **Please** , Elliot.  I'm begging you, stop this.", Tyrell cries.

"We could walk away, we could be together, Tyrell, I love you, please, put the gun down.", He bargained, taking another step forward.

Tyrell's hand is shaking, he needs to distract him, just long enough to get a run at him.  He stares at Tyrell, eyes trying to convey just how much he loves him, trying to convince Tyrell that they can walk away, build a better life, together.  The power surges and the lights flicker.  He takes his shot, sprinting at Tyrell and grabbing at his wrist.  A sharp pop vibrates in his ears, the bullet racing away, only just missing.  He claws at Tyrell and drops a sharp elbow into his ribs.  Tyrell cries out in pain, loosening his grip on the gun as he falls to his knees.  He grabs the gun from Tyrell and throws it away, dropping to his knees, in front of a broken and sobbing Tyrell.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", Tyrell chants, in a barely there whisper, head in his hands.

Tyrell is shaking, he grabs him and bundles him into his arms, stroking his head and pushing the sweat soaked hair from his forehead.

"Look at me.", He says softly, placing a hard kiss to Tyrell's forehead.  Tyrell buries himself further in to his neck, tightening his hold on him.

"I said, **look** at me!" This time it's an order, Tyrell loves orders.  His head snaps up, immediately searching Elliot's eyes.  "I fucking **love** you.", He grinds out, blatantly staring at Tyrell's perfect pink lips.  Tyrell nods, eyes filled with tears.  

He grabs Tyrell's face and kisses him softly on the lips, it's long and lingering, testing the waters.  Tyrell's hands reach for Elliot's neck, holding him in place.  Elliot licks at Tyrell's lips until he opens up for him and then he is taking him, owning all of him.  Tyrell's beautiful moaning is music to his ears.  He only pulls away when they need to breathe.

"We need to get out of here, do you still know a passport guy?" He asks, distracted by the prominent bulge in Tyrell's pants.

"Yes.", Tyrell answers, chest still heaving.  "We can't leave here until dark.", He adds, rubbing Elliot's hard cock through his pants.

He leaned back into Tyrell's space, biting at his bottom lip.  He knew exactly how to spend the next two hours until dark.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. :)
> 
> Considering a chapter from the Island they end up on.


End file.
